But the Same
by wizwitch42
Summary: Sequel to "Different", though not required to read that first. This is simply a collection of interactions within the Hamato family, especially those concerning Don's Aspergers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came out of nowhere...Then it 180'd me...**

**Anyway, the awaited for and much anticipated sequel to _Different_: _But the Same_._  
_**

**(See what I did there?)**

**Stephanie: No one cares, do your homework.**

**Alright, bossy. I just own this little headcanon, though you're free to write for it if you want.**

_Was it possible to be similar to your opposite?_

Donnie pondered upon this question as he tried to focus on giving the Shell Raiser a tune-up.

He really wished he could turn off his thoughts.

April earlier had pointed out that he and Mikey were very similar. He had no clue where that comment came from, but now it wouldn't leave his mind.

"This is ridiculous...Mikey and I are polar opposites! Right, Andrea?"

The hybrid creature looked at him for a moment as she licked her paws, then noticed her tail and started chasing it around.

"You're a great conversationalist..."

"Everything alright in here, Don?"

Donnie let out a small sigh at Leo's voice. He didn't blame Leo, but the protectiveness became a little much sometimes.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Instead of answering, Donnie gave his brother a confused glance and a small whine of confusion. "What'cha thinking about?"

"April said that Mikey and I were similar to each other. Just not sure where that came from..."

"Well, you guys are. Sure, you can act like opposites, but you're more alike than you realize."

"...I'm surprised we don't clash more than we do."

"Well you two did spend a lot of time hiding during mine and Raph's fights...that tends to earn bonds."

Donnie rolled his eyes and went back to working on the engine.

"Don't work too hard."

"Don't worry so much."

"You know I can't help it..."

"And neither can I."

**A/N: New official style: paragraphs of description with random dialogue that doesn't have any tags. *eye roll* I will try to break out of that at some point...**

**Anyway, I have the next two chapters of this planned, but you guys can submit ideas if you want...it'll most likely be a first come-first serve thing...**

**Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank violet-bo for the idea behind this chapter…Okay, I edited it a bit, like she initially wanted April to be dying of laughter, but…somehow this spawned like this. *shrugs***

**Stephanie: And in case it's unclear: if it says "Message Received" before the italics, it's April's message, and if it says "Message sent" **_**after**_** the italics, it's Donnie's.**

**I was trying to simulate what the screen would actually say…**

**Message Received:  
**_I didnt no u cud txt on ths_

_Uh…what?  
_**-Message Sent**

**Message Received:  
**_O…I take it you don't know text lingo?_

**Message Received:  
**_I just said that I didn't know you could text on these._

_Don't most phones have texting?  
_**-Message Sent**

**Message Received:  
**_Yeah, well…_

**Message Received:  
**_Never mind. Wut r u up 2?_

**Message Received:  
**_*What *are *you *to_

_Just sitting in my lab.  
_**-Message Sent**

_What are you up to?  
_**-Message Sent**

**Message received:  
**_Not much. Just dying of boredom._

_Are you alright?!  
_**-Message Sent**

**Message Received:  
**_Yeah, I'm fine._

**Message Received:  
**_Haven't you ever heard that expression?_

_Expression?  
_**-Message Sent**

**Message Received:  
**_It just means that I'm insanely bored_

**Message Received:  
**_Anyway, my aunts saying that dinner is ready. Ttyl!_

_Bye, April  
_**-Message Sent**

_I love you  
_**-Message Sent  
Message cancelled**

After putting his phone down, Donnie turned his chair so he was facing his computer and wiggled the mouse so it would wake up. He needed to look up some of those texting terms so he would know what April was saying next time she texted him, and perhaps even some more of those expressions.

He hated being so confused by what seemed normal to others…

**A/N: *playing with a bouncy ball* Bounce…bounce…bou—darn it.**

**Stephanie: We'll get it later.**

***under the desk* Or now-*phone rings* Can you get that?**

**Stephanie: *looks* It's from your grandmother saying "Got the house" *thud and muffled cheering is heard under the desk* *to you guys* We'll explain later. Review!**


End file.
